Sam Vincent
Samuel Vincent Khouth (born on October 5, 1971 in North Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. He's the brother of voice actor Gabe Khouth. He's known for voicing: Athrun Zala in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Edd in Ed, Edd n Eddy and Hikaru Shindo in Hikaru no Go. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) - Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy, Baby Tweety *Being Ian (2005) - Andy, Scooter Rider#3 (ep5) *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007) - Additional Voices *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Dino Babies (1994) - Additional Voices *Double Dragon (1993) - Additional Voices *Dr. Dimensionpants (2014-2015) - Dr. Dimensionpants/'Kyle Lipton', Dimension-Police (ep11), Mr. Silverstein, News Announcer (ep24), Old Lady Troll #2 (ep12), Power Pony (ep23), Robot (ep25), Spider Beast (ep12), Stan, Uni-Mentor (ep15), Unicorn Attendant (ep24) *Dragon Booster (2005-2006) - Dorsull, Stewardd, Vociferous *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2016) - Burrow (ep25), Hudnut (ep27), Leader Gluphosaurus (ep18), Woodland Reptool #2 (ep27) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2008) - Edd *Endangered Species (2015) - Merl *Exchange Student Zero (2015) - Denmead, Hank (ep1), Karutan Recruiter (ep8), Nephlan 2 (ep2) *Extreme Dinosaurs (1997) - Additional Voices *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Kid vs Kat (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *Kong: King of the Apes (2016) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Krypto *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2018) - Lloyd Garmadon (eps75-94), Another Monk (ep75), Biker #2 (eps81-83), Biker Thug (ep77), Driver (ep83), Guard #2 (ep76), Police Officer (ep82), SOG Biker #2 *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Battledroid#2 (ep2), Garbagedroid#3 (ep2), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ticketdroid (ep2) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Rako, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mack & Moxy (2016) - Rainbow (ep2), Ranger Rosey (ep9), Ty the Grrr (ep3) *Madeline (2000) - Additional Voices *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001-2002) - Capital D *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Berto Martinez, Steel, Chomp Link, Jimmy Blaze (ep38), Video Game Voice (ep35) *Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018) - Wave Man (ep5) *Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996-1997) - Specs *RollBots (2009) - Additional Voices *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003) - Additional Voices *SheZow (2012) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Eli Shane, Announcer (ep30), Big Man #2 (ep40), Captain (ep15), Convict (ep30), Convoy Driver (ep7), Croesus (ep9), Deputy (ep13), Fat Thug #1 (ep41), Guard (ep12), Guard (ep29), Guard 1 (ep14), Henchman (ep5), Lizard Thug #1 (ep41), Max Jackson (ep16), Narrator (ep29), Sedo, Skinny Townsperson (ep19), Technician (ep11), Technician's Assistant (Old Man), Top Hat (ep31), Underlord Generic Goon (ep46), Will Shane, Yarry *Sonic Underground (1999) - Sonic the Hedgehog (Singing Voice) *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Aerrow, Cyclonian Pilot 1 (ep3), Dark Ace, First Mate (ep35), Flop Top (ep22), Functionary (ep44), Noob (ep41), Shantyman (ep18), Skinny Talon (ep9), Snivelle (ep21), Spitz, Talon Guard #1 (ep5), Thin Ultradude (ep47), Time Keeper (ep5), Wallop Messenger (ep48) *Superbook (2011-2013) - Chris Quantum, Angry Mob (ep20), Captain Lysias (ep20), Crewman 2 (ep14), Gizmo's Parrot (ep14), Haman's Friend (ep18), Javeed (ep7), Maltese Man (ep20), Ninevite (ep14), Police Officer (ep12), Soldier (ep16), Stephen (ep12), Wiseman #1 (ep8) *Tarzan and Jane (2018) - Staff Member *The Deep (2015-2017) - Raraku Elder (ep15), Smiling Finn *The Dragon Prince (2018-2019) - Lt. Fen, Mercenary (ep7) *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *Voltron Force (2011-2012) - Pidge Stoker, Chief Kalon, Dudley (ep15), Grease Monkey (ep20), King Alfor, Sypat (ep12) *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *LoliRock (2016-2017) - Deinos (ep20), Kakos (ep20), Lev *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Martin Mystery *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Bombugoon, Egipuel, Grocer, Nightcat, Tinos *Totally Spies! (2007) - Martin Mystery (ep118) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Action Man: X Missions: The Movie (2005) - No Face, 2nd Commando, Security Guard *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess (2013) - Boris *Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) - Squirrels, Virus *Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure (2015) - Marty, Willowfest Customer *Bratz: Pampered Petz (2010) - Jinxy, Officer Sterns, Spa Attendant Dan *Bratz: Super Babyz (2007) - Expando-Kid, Tater Tot *Bratz Babyz: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: The Giving Festival (2010) - Additional Voices *Care Bears: To the Rescue (2010) - Additional Voices *Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) - Spooky *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) - Loony Purkle *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Ryan *Planet Hulk (2010) - Miek *Playmobil: The Secret of Pirate Island (2009) - Rickie *The Condor (2007) - Reuben 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Welcome to Tonka Town (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Care Bears: Oopsy does it! (2007) - Additional Voices *Henchmen (2018) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Party Favor *Sausage Party (2016) - Licorice Rope, Old Pork Sausage, Pop Tart, Refried Beans, Sandwich 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2016) - Mosaic Artist, Numidian, Roman 2, Tofungus *Asterix: The Secret of the Magic Potion (2019) - Tofungus *Dive Olly Dive and the Octopus Rescue (2016) - Charlie *Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2015) - Mox 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu (2018) - Lloyd Garmadon (ep2) *Lego Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension (2018) - Lloyd Garmadon 'TV Specials' *Bob's Broken Sleigh (2015) - Pip *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) - Edd *Enchantimals: Finding Home (2017) - Sprint Deer *Holly and Hal Moose: Our Uplifting Christmas Adventure (2008) - Hal Moose, Lil Hal *Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (2015) - Steel *Max Steel: Team Turbo (2016) - Steel *Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek (2016) - Steel *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Steel, Berto Martinez *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Steel, Berto Martinez, NTEK Crew *Max Steel: Turbo-Charged (2017) - Steel *Max Steel: Turbo-Warriors (2017) - Steel *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever (2018) - Flim, Pony Vendor 1 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) - Flim *Sabrina: Friends Forever (2002) - Craven *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Eli Shane, Generic Underlord, Official *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Eli Shane *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Eli Shane, Will Shane *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Eli Shane, Will Shane *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Eli Shane, Henchman 2, Sedo 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - George Lucas (ep3), Gold Leader (ep3), Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rako (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Gonbei Naosuke, Kikimaru *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2008) - Boy (ep11), Boy in the Park (ep7), Gang Member (ep10), Lotton, Moretti, Okazaki, Police Officer (ep12) *Cardcaptors (2000-2003) - Julian Star *Death Note (2008-2009) - Sidoh, Stephen Gevanni *Hamtaro (2002) - Additional Voices *Hikaru no Go (2005-2008) - Hikaru Shindo *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - IceMan, NumberMan, Rush *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Tieria Erde, Boy (ep11), Hong Long *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Athrun Zala *Monster Rancher (1999) - Additional Voices *Nana (2009-2010) - Ren Honjo *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Keith Silver *Ranma ½ (2002) - Additional Voices *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Shimei Yuki *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Coby *Zoids (2002) - Additional Voices *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Malloy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (2002) - Julian Star *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Tieria Erde *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Athrun Zala *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Athrun Zala *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Athrun Zala 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (2013) - Burroughs, Lotton, Torchy (ep2), Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Eternals (2014) - Sprite, Ghiough, Hank Pym/Yellow Jacket, Morjak, Trucker, Vorozheikan Ambassador *Wolverine: Origin (2013) - Cookie Malone, Dog, Constable 2, Friend, Kenneth, Old Guy Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Edd *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Carl Schliff, Lab Techs, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Carl Schliff, Lab Techs, Survivors *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) - Edd *Homeworld: Cataclysm (2000) - Additional Voices *Impossible Creatures (2003) - Villagers *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Kahz *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Athrun Zala *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Athrun Zala, Tieria Erde *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Peter Scott Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (134) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (37) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors